papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Boo
|location = Creepy Steeple, Merlee's Basement, Mansion Patrol, Vortex Island, Lighthouse Island, Redpepper Crater |hp = 7/4 |ap = 3/1 |df = 0/0 |wn = Invisibility |wp = N/A |tattle ="A somewhat shy ghost that can make itself or its allies invisible. It may be a ghost, but it's pretty cute". (Paper Mario TTYD, Tattle Log). |card = 092}} Boo is a recurring character in the Paper Mario series and in the Mario series in general. It is a ghost that, in most cases, is an enemy. History Paper Mario Boos appear several times throughout the story in Paper Mario. most Boos inhabit Boo's Mansion, but several yellow Boos live in Gusty Gulch. All the Boos are led by Lady Bow, who ends up joining Mario on his journey in Chapter 3. In Boo Mansion, several Boos test Mario at the request of Lady Bow. A Boo can be seen guarding a chest with a weight in it, which must be used to progress through the Mansion. Another Boo has a record, which must be used to make the Boo guarding the chest flee. A circle of Boos is also found in the basement guarding the Super Boots. In Gusty Gulch, the Boos that live there are being eaten by Tubba Blubba. Mario heads off to try a stop Tubba Blubba, and several of the Boos assist him. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door In The Thousand-Year Door, Boos inhabit the Creepy Steeple. When Mario first enters the Steeple, only one lonely Boo is found, who forces Mario to open a chest with 200 Boos in it. He will then ask Mario how many boos were in the chest and, if Mario answers correctly, the Boo will give him an Ultra Shroom. If Mario answers incorrectly, he is given a Coin. If Mario talks to the Boo again, he will ask if Mario is going to be mean to him. If the response is no, then the Boo will summon a swarm of other Boos that kicks him out of the Mansion. If the answer is yes, then Mario can enter an optional boss fight with the Atomic Boo. Super Paper Mario Boos return in Super Paper Mario. This time around, attack similar to how they do in the 2D Mario Series, by disappearing every time Mario looks at them. They are found in Merlee's Mansion and the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. They also appear in the minigame Mansion Patrol. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Boos return in World 4 of Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They roam around The Enigmansion. When Mario is in the Mansion, he must find all the Boos and seal them in the Book of Sealing. Several different types of Boos are found during Mario's search, such as a 10-Stack and a crumpled Boo. There is also a Golden Boo, which drops a significant amount of coins when defeated. Once all of them have been sealed, a Big Boo is fought. Paper Mario: Color Splash In Color Splash, Boos are commonly found in the Purple Region. They inhabit the parallel universes, and are commonly found in stacks of 10. One Boo can also be seen in the hot spring found in Redpepper Crater, but he does not harm Mario. Category:Boos Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Undead Category:Flying Enemies Category:Gloam Valley Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemy Project Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies